ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hulk
Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D., '''was a scientist studying the Super Soldier Serum with a mixture of Gamma Radiation, the combination turned him into the '''Hulk. Bruce later went into hiding to hide the Hulk from the world, however Bruce came back to save mankind from threats such as Abomination, and Loki. Bruce later rejoined the Avengers to fight against HYDRA and later Ultron. After the final battle against Ultron, Hulk went off the grid and some how became stranded on the world of Sakaar where he became a gladiator for the Grandmaster, but he managed to escape just in time to help Thor and Loki defeat Hela. After Thanos attacked the Statesman and defeated the Hulk with little effort, Heimdall teleported the beaten Banner to Earth to warn the inhabitants, before being killed himself. Banner was unable to transform into the Hulk, so he donned a Hulkbuster suit during the Battle of Wakanda. After the Decimation, Banner finally mastered the Hulk, combining the Hulk's appearance and strength with Banner's intellect and mind. He helped retrieve the Time Stone from the 2012 version of the Ancient One, during the Time Heist. Upon hearing of Romanoff's death, Banner was the most affected of all the Avengers. After retrieving all the Infinity Stones, Banner snapped with the Iron Gauntlet, resurrecting all of the victims of the Decimation, at the cost of badly burning his arm. He later aided in the Battle of Earth, watching Iron Man valiantly sacrifice himself to destroy the 2014 Thanos and his army. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''After using a recreated Super Soldier Serum, replacing vita radiation with gamma radiation, Banner is able to transform into the Hulk when either his heart rate increases to high levels or if he loses his temper. According to Samuel Sterns, before eventually becoming Leader, the transformation happens when an electric pulse generated on the amygdala increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. The time of transformation varies between seconds or minutes, depending on the adrenaline surge. Though Banner was unable to control the Hulk, his consciousness can occasionally rear the Hulk back. Eventually, before becoming an Avenger, Banner learned to always be angry in a very controlled state, allowing him to become the Hulk at will, along with influencing the Hulk much greater, specifically in determining friend or foe and strategy. After the events of the Decimation, Banner was able to combine the Hulk's appearance and strength with Banner's intellect and mind, fusing into one being. * '''Superhuman Strength: The Hulk can rip through thick steel like tissue paper, destroy vehicles with singular strikes, dent Vibranium considerably, and can stop an enormous Chitauri Leviathan. The Hulk can also swat away human-sized individuals, blow away strong flames with a thunder clap, and throw extremely heavy objects over a very large distance. Very few beings have ever surpassed or matched Hulk's strength; a testament to the Strongest Avenger. ** Super Leaps: The Hulk's legs are extremely strong, allowing him to ascend skyscrapers with a single jump. This also allows him to survive falls from great heights easily. * Superhuman Durability: The Hulk's bone, skin, and muscle density are extremely high, allowing bullets of the highest-caliber to bounce off of him harmlessly and attacks of extreme force. However, extremely strong beings can affect the Hulk, such as the Abomination, Thor, or Thanos. His durability grows stronger as he grows angrier, and weaker as he calms down, allowing a weaker individual to more easily affect the Hulk. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: The Hulk can recover from wounds remarkably quick, due to his enhanced cellular regeneration. Bodily harm is also a trigger for the Hulk, including any harm done to Banner while human. The Hulk's immune system makes him unaffected by any disease or sickness. All of these combined make Banner extremely hard to kill, even as a human. * 'Superhuman Speed: '''The Hulk can run faster than any normal human, despite his size. His reflexes and agility are proportionate to his size, but it can still be exploited by smaller beings to gain the advantage. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''The Hulk can fight for hours on end, his endurance being much greater than any normal human beings. As with his durability and strength, they enhance significantly when the Hulk becomes angrier, and weaker as he calms down. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Banner is one of the smartest humans on Earth, and the foremost expert on gamma radiation, being compared to Stephen Hawking and Tony Stark. He achieved his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radio-physics professor as Culver University. Banner knows much about meditative breathing techniques and anger management, mainly due to it's use in controlling the Hulk. * '''Master Scientist: '''Banner is extremely knowledgeable in many fields of science, including biochemistry, and bio-organic, as well as both atomic and radio-physics. According to Tony Stark, his work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. Banner is also a former professor at Culver University, and was even able to nearly replicate the Super Soldier Serum, a feat that may scientists before him could never do. * '''Master Engineer: '''Banner is an extremely skilled engineer, computer scientist, and robotics technician, helping Stark construct Ultron, the Hulkbuster, and download J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision. * '''Physician: '''Banner knew enough medical knowledge to help treat patients in India. * '''Expert Tactician: '''Banner discovered various ways to hide and go unnoticed, evaluating his surroundings and develop escape strategies extremely quickly. * '''Martial Artist: '''Banner learned Brazillian jiu-jitsu while in Brazil from a jiu-jitsu master, using it to considerable effect in the Battle of Wakanda. * '''Pilot: '''Even though Banner doesn't know how to fly ships fully, he was able to maneuver the Quinjet and the ''Commodore, despite initial struggle. * '''Multilinguism: '''Banner speaks fluent English, Hindi, Latin, Malay, Portuguese and Punjabi. Banner had initial trouble with Portuguese, mixing it with Spanish in one occasion, but nevertheless mastered it. * '''Expert Combatant: '''As the Hulk, Banner is a formidable opponent, using his size and strength to his advantage. Despite being a skilled combatant, Thanos was able to take down the Hulk with minimal effort using the Power Stone and strikes at key pressure points. * '''Minor Fluent Communication: '''At first, the Hulk could only say very short phrases in English. On Sakaar, the Hulk learned to speak enough to have full conversations with other sentient beings. With Banner and the Hulk's merging, the Hulk can speak completely fluently in English. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Scientists Category:Stark Industries Category:Mercy Killers Category:Team America